Clint Marshall Hendrix
I'm working here on my own autobiographing, toward the eventual Wikipediation of such. Mostly right now I just have a lot of justification work to do in relation even to the notions I'm working with. This Wikipedian autobiographing (which I'll here abbreviate as WA) work is not even my own truest business, but I have a lot of defense work within it. To be honest with my own story, I probably ought to define what my own truer truth is. I came up with the start for this article by browsing the Narrower Terms for the LC Subject Heading . is what I chose. Something like might be where I'm looking at my sense of truer business, so I'll see what I can make of all this here. As we grow up, many of us learn to redefine even what we might have always been, and we learn to recognize some of the patterns that others might have used to provide definitions to us earlier. This WA work is such, for me. It is a pattern that had a type of earlier significance, but which stretches centuries or more into my future. I can presently try to look at my own truest sense of self, and give what I can of a description, but as I learn better forwardly from here, much of even that might be adjusted. There probably is a place, which again there would be for a great many of us, where it's not even the business of a medium like wiki creation is. So, for the sake of what I'm doing here, I'll try to be honest, yet honest including with the limitations of appropriate exposure. There are many aspects of my life that some would be hesitant to have shown, but which I'll just put right out on the table by this stage of what my life has become. Identification with Jesus is one of those, but I've already spent decades getting used to all the concerns that pertain to the salvation of a soul who wonders whether that might be the right type of identity to work towards. Borderline are topics such as the politics between Agni, Indra, and Vrtra (the demon whom murderer Danny Rolling was being). I'm slowly learning how that story works, and slowly printing it here on the Internet where others can see and judge. I've received some very harsh judgments, but I can see the overall progress in my life that is rewarding my choices to be honest and forward in my sharing of what my visionary work is finding. I don't need to tell the Jesus story anymore, for my own sake nor for the sake of those whom I would choose to be associating with very directly. I've been very thorough already with that, in and of itself, but furtheration around the basics of that story finds lots of places where something doesn't make sense without mentioning it again. So it, like many stories, will have its own progress and presence. Back to the WA situation, its initial definitions are built upon some design theories that I have no way to prove but which I have learned to accept rather than argue with. I don't propose that any specific audience believe any of what I believe, but like so many beliefs, my sense of truth has developed its own language, and telling the story means making sure that its language is referenceable enough. I'll type some of it out here in this very article, but there are complexities such that I'll probably develop (and have already done some of that work) articles referencing the greater universe according to what I've been learning of it. Earth’s axial precession in twenty-four lifetimes Best I can gather, and I'll have to address the likes of spiritual media, from which a great deal of information is drawn, in other places than this section, intra-Solar Earth has twenty-four integrity incarnation points for those who like to create universes of their own. The twelve astrological ages, together, are in this context divided into eight portions: Aries-Pisces being our present portion, then Aquarius, Capricorn-Sagittarius, Scorpio, Libra-Virgo, Leo, Cancer-Gemini, and finally around to the Age of Taurus. One of these twenty-four incarnations is found at the earlier border between temporal divisions, another at the later border, and two in between. Two and two half lifetimes equals three total for each of eight portions, making the grand total of twenty-four. The first two and two half (Aries-Pisces) lifetimes are safe for a first level (specially human or dimensionally lunar) soul such as myself. The three or so lives in the vicinity of each of Taurus and Aquarius are authoritatively second level (which is specially gentle or dimensionally planetary), yet accompanied by the first level soul who assists his or her higher self. The Capricorn-Sagittarian and Cancer-Geminian lives have first and second levels together working with their shared third level higher selves, and so forth, all the way to Libra-Virgoan fifth level type of emphasis in self-realization. This lifetime is the last of those four during which first level can be its own authority, the first of which was Akhenaten’s time in Ancient Egypt, then Jesus’ in early Rome, and then the lifetime from which Brahma initiated his Vaishnava sampradaya one millennium ago. The characteristics and qualities of each are distinguishable and will be elaborated, but essentially the purpose of mention here is to distinguish what the work of Wikipedian autobiographing is from what Jesus and Mary Magdalene were doing two thousand years ago, which I'm here defining by the phrase “faceted homemaking (or FM).” Brahma’s life emphasized sanctity, Akhenaten’s life justice, and Jesus’ life grace, but now the emphasis of this one is art (or articulation). This means eye-level assistance to the third level of life, but assistance in the context of first level being its own authority. Our present work, if we are amongst those who speak for their selves, is the work of making it safe to behave within a divinity-friendly environment. Jesus’ day was royalty-begracing, but the articulation of our designs all the way up to Tibet is a cleaner pathway than was given to a viewing audience then. Why Wikipedia, and why autobiographing? This is a tough question, but I've been acting on the urges for some years, and so can certainly relate to the finding of its relevant truth after so many pieces of a puzzle have been put together. I guess it has to do with how third level maintains what a visible universe is. It's not that third level expects us to do its work, nor is it unwilling nor unable to do our work for us. But our higher selves like that some of us here from Earth are endeavoring to do that portion of our own work that helps us to be locatable and observable. Wikipedia is electronic media appropriate for use in our present situation, and it came from Hawaii, which has a special place in our pathway of completion and return upwards. As of yet, Wikipedia is strongly assertive that articles are to be written by third persons, and only if referencing those third persons that have adequate degrees of social importance. These standards are great, and this type of respect for third person authority will continue to be fundamental to the artistic lifestyle that aspires to do its own universe creation work. However, my vision tells me that after a couple centuries of very hard work justifying (even gratifying and beginning to articulate) the authority that the soul has over his or her own reputation if he or she chooses such, we'll begin to see a variety of lifestyles working together in such a fashion that even the properly designed and maintained article on Wikipedia will be first-person friendly. FANDOM’s Wikia has been good to me to give me so much room to learn how to work with the wiki medium, and Wikipedia does allow biographical information if it's presented the right way. I've got a number of interesting persons to eventually assist, but the ultimate goal is still the same. These souls whose reputations are so vital to this universe I'm working with the creation of will eventually have their own ways of being whom they like being, and at least showing so in their own special ways. Four of them seem to be mythologically significant: holding the positions of Vrtra, Ravana, Lucifer, and Pan. I've had a heck of a time becoming able to judge the consciences of men like these, but I'm beginning to cross a line to where I can see some of the hows and whys of their very challenged lives. Easily I can acknowledge that it will take centuries of constant work to build this universe up to where those men are allowed to speak that strongly for their own selves and own reputations, but by then we will have such a very safe world, such a very safe planet, such a very safe way of approaching the eventual civilization of our whole Solar System. Our completion pathway to Hawaii Four cities are of great significance to me in this work: Gainesville, Florida; St. Louis, Missouri; Santa Barbara, California; and Honolulu, Hawaii. I expect to be in a very good state of development after the completion of the progressive endeavor I have waiting for me in connection with these four American cities. We'll have much more beyond there, as we return around through America toward New York City, our final realization before London, England, but these first four cities are essential to my success with this late-Piscean type of divinity-befriending articulation. Saving myself and my love life from what my own family initially was is the first step. Dealing with the murderous criminals Danny Rolling and Ted Bundy is an overwhelming task that I guess will see progress especially from St. Louis. For a while, I just have to live in the shadow of how afraid society is of even this type of talking and planning. I have to find strength greater than suspects the type of victimization suffered by those two and their associates. I can't do much to even begin that stage of this ascension until the general atmosphere of fear that we still live in begins to dissipate and give way to some of the principles of optimism, faith, and theurgically salvatory decision-making. It's probably enough for me to help with Al Pacino and Robert De Niro. I've been aware for some years of their reputations being inclusive of the mythologies of Lucifer and the Vedic Ravana, respectively. Those are very tough roles to play, but those two men have shown the right kind of strength for us to have assurance that they will survive being the Earthly authorities who carry such fought names as theirs are. They survived beyond Danny and Ted, all the way to where this visible universe became officially ours. That's a significant achievement in and of itself, but we'll continue from here, becoming the appropriate type of stronger, decade after decade. I'm very glad now to find Watkin Jones and Anthony Kiedis (Pan) with us. They are immediately recognizable to me as being equals, and that's such a relief. Even though Al Pacino and Robert De Niro have a lot of likable qualities and are strong in this world, the demonic aspect of identification has made realization very, very slow. Now I have four entertainer artists whom I can endorse as being a type of “my type.” I certainly could not do that with Danny and Ted, and the good Lord above me knows it wasn't helping me to be associated with the family I was close to at birth. My playing of the role of Apollo Articulation (a very simple type of artistry) is the method of choice for me in this work. As I find the visions by which to move forward with my own theurgy, sharing (articulating) those details and designs gives something to the environment whereby the truly Earthly type of authority can be exercised in relation to the likes of fantasy and role-playing. I've gotten used to being Jesus, but our present lifetime has an even more appropriate role for me with Dungeons & Dragons’ (D&D) Corellon Larethian. Wizards of the Coast, who publish the D&D game, have a tight grip on what they call Product Identity, and so a temporary solution is for me to work with the Greek god Apollo, whose “freedom” of utility WoC thinks they endorse. I have no true complaint with these policies, but Apollo’s personality includes numerous levels of life, and the humility and humanity that are so important to the protection of first level life have to have some type of expression also. I'll be Apollo, but I'll also be a combination of the Vedic gods Agni and Vamana until better quality defense of our world and its soul can be asserted and maintained. “Being” Jesus had the right level of humility but the complication of thousands of years of arguments between his time and ours. “Being” Vedic divinity, even the very mild Agni, has the complication of some interplanetary tensions, as said society is Venusian rather than Earthly. Apollo is actually Solar beyond even the Mercuriality that Dungeons & Dragons is, but just happens to be high enough level to overcome that limitation and be friendly here on Earth. I'll use his (Apollo’s) name emphatically, but the Happy Human of Unitarian Universalism’s version of humanism is the important identity of today. This is not a monopolistic identity, for monopolism is an indulgence of the more intensive side of what being human is. The more truly salvatory aspect of who a Happy Human is shares the mild quality of simply being alive down here, and is part of a greater community of worthy souls who work together to restore what we should have of quality of life on Earth. Final note I'll update this page as I need to, but I just think that I've done so much work already, telling “my story,” that most of this type of creative writing will take place in the context of how other characters relate to each other, until the right persons eventually find enough strength to pick up and do some of the work of creating divinity for their selves. I am ready and willing to share with the right associates that “we are divine, we are the creators of our own reality.” Now it's some of your turn, if you choose to actually participate.Category:Χ-HD8073.H46 Category:Ψ Wikipedian autobiographing